Mina, beyond her heart
by mystlady
Summary: Sailor Moon Prétear crossover Sasamex Sailor Venus shipping fic. The end result from a horrific battle left a devastating consequences for Sailor Venus losing one's faith can never be replaced.
1. Regarding Mina Part 1

[Sailor Moon/Prétear crossover]

All standard disclaimers apply.

**_Mina, beyond her heart _**

Written by mystlady )

[Sasame x Venus fic]

Time frame: Beginning episodes of Prétear and after the Sailor Moon Super S movie, The Black Dream Hole (right before Sailor Stars Season) I've only seen 4 episodes of Prétear and I'm still waiting for my future copies… Sorry. XD. **Summary/ratings is subject to change. **

_Mina Aino; she's a cheerful, easygoing and lovable person whose an ace volleyball player, an aspiring singer/model/actress and as an alter-ego of Sailor Venus! Yet, it seems that this confident 16 years old girl is naturally gifted in the sports and the arts, like any other teenage girls hopes for a brighter future until those dreams shattered._

_All hope is lost when she miraculously survived an attack from a powerful, vicious enemy though its impact left her an emotionally and physically scarred for life. The heroic deeds of her kindness cost her everything in the bitter end and sentencing her to a punishable cruel fate, alternating her destiny._

_No longer a carefree girl that she is once known, can her heart truly be set free from hatred emotions bounded by the turbulence of her past?_

_--Regarding Mina: Part 1--_

"This is pretty neat," Himeno Awayuki commented, browsing through the pages of the latest Sailor V manga issue brought in by her best friend, Yayoi Takashina on a warm lazy Saturday afternoon. The girls were enjoying a deserving break after working diligently on their homework, tackling mind boggling subjects such as Math and Science. _Arrghh… This is such a pain in the ass… _Himeno screamed in frustration earlier on, her temper nearly reaching to a boiling point but her sweet friend, Yayoi kindly intervene on her behalf. She taught her the easy steps to solve mathematical equations with ease and confidence that Himeno found it so enviously. She invited over Yayoi in the Awayuki mansion for an afternoon study session and they partnered up as study buddies. They sealed their partnership with a toast of delicious fountain drink made by Mr. Tanaka himself. Soon, peace settled into the patio and the girls were basking in the sunny, glorious weather.

"I didn't know you were into this stuff." Himeno remarked with a surprising look on her face. Yayoi's Sailor V manga collections were spread out on the table for her to read.

"Reading manga are my hobbies but at first, I didn't consider becoming a serious collector until Sailor V came into the scene," Yayoi explained, busy polishing the dust off her glasses. She was a mousy girl, very petite and has a heart-shaped sweet face with a long shoulder length brown hair. The two remained tight close as sisters even after Himeno's father, Kaoru remarried to the wealthy business executive Natsue. None of the other jealous, gossip-mongrels classmates would ever be interested making friends with a lesser person such as Himeno and she would be always grateful for Yayoi's friendship.

"Yeah, isn't Sailor V great?" Yayoi gushed, her eyes sparkled with admiration. "I mean, she's a great inspiration and a role model to all girls out there. She's the real deal!"

"She's not just a creation?" Himeno asked curiously, gazing at the Sailor V manga cover.

"Well, most of her legendary exploits were in England but during a mission, she was killed in the explosion." Yayoi informed her, looking visibly upset.

"Oh…" Himeno kept silence, saddened by that piece of information.

"It's so sad that her life ended so tragically…" Yayoi continued to speak, "We need more great heroes like her to make this world a better place."

Himeno smiled. "Well, I think fans like you are contributing to keep her legacy alive. Isn't that enough tribute?"

Yayoi pondered thoughtfully. "You're absolutely right." She agreed wholeheartedly, her entire face brightened with a renewed sense of vigor. She glanced at her wristwatch. It was close to 5 pm. "Oh geez, I'm late again for volleyball practice." She said mournfully, "The captain! She'll eat me alive this time!!" She began stuffing her things inside her duffel bag. Himeno handed the Sailor V manga to her but Yayoi shook her head and told her to keep it for awhile.

"It's too bad you can't stay any longer." Himeno sighed disappointedly.

"You know, the team is on a lookout for fresh new faces." Yayoi casually mentioned. "One of the regular players had a serious knee injury and she decided to drop out of the entire season." She gave Himeno a hopeful look.

"Errh…well… I'm kind of busy with some other things…" Himeno answered her feebly.

"You don't need to be competitive to play volleyball. It's all about fun and teamwork." Yayoi deliberately tried to convince her friend to join. _I hope she buys it_. "And besides, we can use a _good _help right now because we're outnumbered. I've been hearing rumors about another school team. We're playing against them in the next few weeks. Their captain is supposed to be pro-ace player. She'll squash us to the ground. It'd be nice if our school could make into the finals and I'll be happy to have a friend tagging along for support. I can't stand those annoying girls in my team!" She made a comical face and Himeno laughed in response. "Will you think it over?"

"I will, just give me some time." Himeno promised her sincerely.

"Great." Yayoi was genuinely smiling now. "I'll hold you to that promise okay?" She stood up from her chair to leave and slung the duffel bag over her right shoulder. "Bye for now." She leaned over and gave Himeno a warm hug.

"Bye Yayoi, take care." Himeno waved, watching her friend disappeared into the distance.

"Hey Tuliphead! Stop slacking off and get your ass on the double!" A familiar male voice called out to her teasingly whom she recognized. It was Hayate whistling innocently as he passed by in her direction dragging a cart behind him filled with plants. She cringed at the sight of him.

"Creep!" She threw him an irritated look which he ignored. _Arghhh… I'd swear he drives me crazy sometimes. _She caught herself staring down once more at the Sailor V manga. _We need more great heroes like her to make this world a better place… _She remembered those encouraging words from Yayoi which completely touched her, reminiscing back to the recent events how she fought and struggled in battles as the chosen Prétear.

_I may not be as good as Sailor V but at least, I'm making a difference. _She told herself proudly...

_--Part 1 ends/to be continued--_


	2. Regarding Mina Part 2

_Warning: cliché chapter. :D Just watched Episode 5-7 of Prétear. I'm still waiting for the very last episode from 8 – 13. _

_--Regarding Mina: Part 2--_

It should have been a peaceful night like any other normal routine nights that followed. But this one particular night was different. It felt peculiar and somewhat eerie. Sleep was impossible.

_Sailor Venus… Sailor Venus…_ It called for her name in vain, taunting and tormenting her. It came back for her again, but this time to claim its victor over her.

She ran further than she ever did in her life, only to escape from its terrible clutches. If she let this one win, her life would be over just like it ended for her fallen comrades.

_Sailor Saturn… Sailor Mini Moon… _Hearing those names felt like a knife stabbed through her heart. She failed all of them, now she must fight the battle alone to stay alive. Her friends left dying in their own pool of blood. A blood made of vengeance and hatred, paid a hefty price with their innocent lives.

**_Venus Crescent Beam Mash!_**A laser like beam sprung forth from her fingertips, summoning the last ounce of her strength. She had lost the will to go on fighting, the very same thing that she fought so hard to gain control from the very beginning.

Evil... Darkness… Everywhere, it surrounded her taking control over her mind, body and her own soul.

She was too late. Her power had no effect to stop it. It was coming for her, drawing closer. She was caught off-guard.

_No!!!_ She screamed, begging for her life to be spared. She was answered by a malicious laughter. It was a horrible sound that she never wanted to hear it ever again. _You're a coward, you're a failure. You left your poor friends to die. You're a fake. Why bother all with these pretences? You're not needed anymore. You're not wanted. You're better off gone from this world. _It threatened to consume her with these negative thoughts inside her confused mind, punishing from her past committed sins.

_No… No… You're not real… Nothing makes sense…_ Tears of shame and guilt slid down on her stricken face. It was the honest truth and it hurt her deeply than anyone else had betrayed her emotions.

_I just wanted to be free for once from this pain… _

_Can anyone help me?_

_Will I be saved?_

_"You're not alone…"_ A soft, distinctive male voice interrupted into this distorted reality, reaching out to the depths of her despair. Opening her eyelids slowly, she tried to adjust her eyes in the darkness. All she could see was a tiny welcoming light heading towards her direction and an unfamiliar face just hovering above her. He extended his comforting hands to hers and she gladly accepted them – his warmth, his love and his kindness. Who was he?

…..

Mina woke up with a loud gasp as she sat up straight in her bed. It had been numerous times that she encountered this recurring nightmare plaguing her in recent weeks. This was no ordinary dream. It felt too real to be dismissed. Yet, so many unanswered questions remained to this day. This had her worry.

Her bedroom suddenly grew colder but realized it was her numbness from shock. The disturbing dream left her trembling in fear and state of confusion. She wiped the damp sweat from her forehead but was startled to find fresh traces of tears on her cheeks. Had she been crying during her sleep? Her memory had been too vague to remember anything last night. _You're not alone… _The same mysterious, haunting voice came drifting back into her consciousness.

She touched her cheeks softly and felt a self-conscious flush overcame her. Her first real blush! This never happened to her even before she fell head over heels so many times for a guy in the past. What makes this one so different from the others?

"Get with the program, Mina!" She chided herself. "Who am I kidding?! He's not even real." There was a great sorrow behind her angelic face.

She shifted her eyes over to her cat, Artemis sleeping peacefully beside her. He was one of her very best friends, mentor and partner on the path of her journey as Sailor Venus. At first, she considered telling him about the dream. She hesitated.

She sighed as she fluffed her pillow and turning her body over to the other side of the bed. She spent the next few minutes staring into space before shutting her eyes to sleep. She only wished that she could hide her insecurity from the rest of the world.

At a far corner of her bedroom, an unopened mail was placed at the top of her dresser. It was a wedding invitation from Katrina and Allan written across the envelope which could only mean a great deal of Mina's trouble.

_--Part 2 ends/to be continued--_


	3. Broken Echo

_--Broken Echo: Part 3--_

**_Warning: _****_NOT FOR TAKAKO/SASAME FANS!_****_ Spoilers ahead from Episode 8. I'm just relieved that I was able to finish watching all 13 episode of this show. Unfortunately, this series is VERY short.  It's a shame though. _**

**_Shout-out to Venus of Love VOL-chan, Aino Yuy aka Usagi-hater, Kei and Ashley. Thanks a lot for your support. _****_Comments/reviews are appreciated! I hate this chapter, btw. Stupid bitch took Sasame. LOL. _**

She still haunted him to this day.  No matter what he did, he couldn't escape her.  The guilt, shame, loss and betrayal were a list of conflicting emotions that he never wanted to feel nor the painful memories that he wanted to erase from his memories.  It all came back to him that fateful day sixteen years ago…

_Takako…_

 A given name that held so precious to him, yet so close to his heart and mind.  It would have been heaven and earth just to be with her; to be able to hold, to touch and cherish her forever.  It was all for love.  But in the end, fate was not kind to people.  Unrequited love was a hard lesson to experience, a foolish gamble to lose your heart in the process.

His heart was still bound to his troubled past, unable for him to let her go.  It was unforgivable act of cowardice when he abandoned her at the time of her despair.  Until to this day, he could still hear her pleas and his wounded heart still yearns for her…

_"Sasame… Hello Sasame… Earth to Sasame!!!" _An amused voice belonging to a man broke into Sasame's wandering thoughts.

"Oh, pardon me…" Sasame excused himself, snapping out of his trance.  He coughed discreetly and turned to greet his co-worker, Kenji who came inside the small recording studio.  "Good morning, Kenji. I didn't see you there for a minute. Ready for another session?" He gave Kenji his usual cheerful smile.

"Hey! Looks like someone stayed up partying all night long." Kenji lightly teased him, his eyes twinkled mischievously.  For a moment there, he could have sworn he saw a sad forlorn look on Sasame's eyes but he didn't want to intrude on his co-worker's personal life.  He had no right to butt into other peoples' business but he figured that Sasame was the quiet and sensitive type of a guy after all.

Sasame's laughed.  "No, it was just a quiet and tiring night.  I had trouble sleeping lately…" He admitted.

"Well, this will wake you up then." Kenji announced, handing over the script to him and a mailbag of crazed-mania loyal fans placed on Sasame's desk.

"Thanks Kenji." Sasame replied gratefully, opening the mailbag and carefully sorting through the mail.

"No sweat." Kenji was glancing at a pile of letters and postcards stack carefully on Sasame's table. He looked rather overwhelmed. "Wow, man. You sure are popular with the ladies out there! You must be loving it every minute." He whistled appreciatively. 

"I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for them." Sasame gave him an honest, down-to-earth answer.

"Aww… Come on, Sasame. You don't have to be modest." Kenji said playfully, "Half of guys out there would kill to be in your shoes right now.  You could be the next international American star, _Dr. Phil _as they say.  In fact, I overheard in the meeting yesterday that the general station manager, Mr. Aida is so impressed with your work.  He may even extend your contract. Isn't that great news for us?" His voice lowered, whispering.

"And where did you hear that exactly?" Sasame questioned innocently. 

"I have my sources." Was all Kenji said, keeping his mouth sealed from revealing any more information. 

Sasame only smiled but said nothing.  Kenji eyed him suspiciously.  "So, you knew it after all!" Kenji exploded in excitement.  "Oh man… That's unbelievable." He was at a loss for words.  "This is great and all. Rita and the baby, I mean." He babbled incoherently.

It was Sasame's turn to look surprised.  "Well, I guess it would be my turn to congratulate you Kenji. That's wonderful news." He beamed.  "You must be very excited to be a first time father."

Kenji scratched his head in embarrassment.  "Yeah well… With this promising job and the little munchkin on the way, Rita is going to be ecstatic once she hears the good news. Gotta go and make a quick phone call." Before leaving, he added hastily.  "Oh by the way Sasame, I happen to know this nice girl…" His voice trailed off.

Sasame chuckled.  "Thanks Kenji but I'll pass this time."

"Well, can't blame a guy for trying huh?" Kenji's laughter echoed as he quickly exited leaving Sasame alone in the studio.  Suddenly, a man about Sasame's age appeared out of nowhere, his whole body materializing.   

"What a blabber mouth." Hayate commented rather rudely.  "I thought he'd never leave the place." The annoyance look on his face disappeared, his mouth lopsided into a lazy grin. "'Morning." He greeted politely, with a slight nod of his head.  Sasame arched his eyebrows questioningly.  It was rather unusual to see his friend, Hayate dropping by to visit him in the FM Awayuki station. 

Sasame sighed.  "Relax Hayate.  He was only kidding. Give the poor guy a break would you?" He said lightly.  "And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about our oath as Knights.  Falling in love **_would be_** the unthinkable." His voice sounded bitter and edgy which Hayate didn't seem to notice.    

Hayate's face looked deeply troubled.  "No, that's not it. My mind's on something else." He turned his gaze away from Sasame and stared into the window.

"Princess of Disaster?" Sasame guessed.  He was beginning to loosen up, grateful for the small talk rather than remembering his painful past.

"I don't like this," Hayate muttered.  "How long can we keep up with all these pretences, Sasame? This is just another mindless game of **_hers_**." He slammed his hand on Sasame's desk in frustration.

"I understand your concern, Hayate.  But we're all doing our best as we can to help Himeno to do her job as the Prétear. Have faith in her and she needs us more than ever." Sasame stated simply.

"Humph. I see! Talking behind my back now are we?" Himeno said jokingly, pretending to be angry and insulted as she came inside.  She smiled warmly at Sasame but gave Hayate a nasty glare.

"Tuliphead." Hayate mocked her.  "What brings you here? Skipping class as usual?" He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"FYI, I was in Volleyball practice."  She informed him. "And I made into the team. TADA!!" She proudly showed off her school team uniform.  "The reason that I came here it's because I want to take you all out for lunch to celebrate if you're not that busy."

"Hmmm… I think I can manage to squeeze that in my schedule today." Sasame said thoughtfully, "Sure, how about you Hayate?" He asked.

Hayate shrugged his shoulder indifferently. "Sure, whatever."

"Great." Himeno smiled happily.  "I'll stop by later on and I'm sure Sasame has other things to do." She playfully shoved Hayate out of the studio indicating for them to leave Sasame to his work.  Once outside, they started bickering like children.

Sasame shook his head in disbelief.   Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted a Sailor V manga on the floor. "Hmm… This must be Himeno.  She must have dropped it by accident."  He leaned over and grabbed the small booklet.  Curiously, he scanned through the pages and started reading…

_--Part 3 ends/to be continued--_

_A lot of future chapters will be divided between Sasame and Mina.  I thought it'd be nice to get character's inputs/thoughts as the story progress (I hope). Pls. update your fics btw, VOL-chan. __J__ You haven't given up have you? Please _


	4. Cold feet

_Part 4: Cold feet _

Mina Aino suppressed a sigh of relief as she lazily stretched her long athletic legs, feeling the oncoming waves of water splashing beneath her feet. The warm sunny afternoon was an ideal hangout at the beach to enjoy the summer weather. Her close pals tagged along with her, just relaxing and playing beach volleyball while she sat alone contemplating in her own thoughts.

It was a rare moment like this time to feel the need for privacy and the freedom to be away from her main responsibilities in life as a high school student and as Sailor Venus. Other normal 16 year old girls would spend their life having way too much fun to be serious at their age. But she was no different. Fate had other plans in store for her. From the day, she had crossed path with Artemis and bestowing her with undeniable powers changed her life dramatically since then. A decision alone that she must face her own burden to carry but found strength and solace in others whom she relied upon her friends.

_What about my own life? _

_Do I have say in it?_

_Do I shut myself up and not a say word?  
_

_Just like the others, pretend it never happened?_

_Is life supposed to be this way?  
_

_Not turning the way I want to?_

Her mouth lifted in a small smile, recalling those harsh bitter words. It was just another painful reminder of her past. She had no use for them. Her friends, hopes and dreams were all part of her life now. She was Mina Aino, the cheerful and bubbly girl that they all know and love.

_But why does it still feel painful inside? _

It's because I'm a fake.

_I'm an actress. This isn't real._

Looking down into her hands, a wedding invitation from Allan and Katrina was a proof of lies…

A beach ball suddenly landed beside her, she quickly shoved the envelope inside her pocket away from the prying eyes of her friends. She fully trusted them completely but she wasn't ready to reveal her inner most feelings to them. Time was all she needed. She would tell them one day.

"Hey girl, what'd ya doing all by yourself? It isn't like you to sulk." Lita said as she sat down next to her. The other girls began to gather around Mina.

"Yeah, Mina. What's up with you? You're all too quiet." Raye asked her curiously.

"Okay, spill the beans. What's got on your mind this time? A secret crush? Hmmm…" Serena said jokingly.

"Oh Serena… Can't you think anything else but boys?" Amy shook her head in disbelief.

Casting aside her troubles away, Mina plastered a goofy smile on her face. "Oh nothing, I was bored. Who's winning so far?" She asked casually, changing the subject.

"5 to 0 as usual thanks to Ms. Klutzoid here making a goofball of herself again." Raye replied mischievously, stifling a giggle.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who was cheating, RAYE!" Serena glared, huffing in anger. "You TRIPPED me in purpose!" She said accusingly, pointing a shaky finger towards her.

"What's the matter meatball head? Can't handle the truth?" Raye teased her childishly, sticking her tongue out to Serena. She loved to ridicule Serena every now and then.

"Oh you two!" Amy moaned in frustration.

"Shut up!" Lita both yelled at them.

"Come on Mina!" Serena screeched furiously, grabbing Mina's hand. "You're in my team now, let's show Miss Snotty here a thing or two!" Mina couldn't help but laugh along as she was dragged away…

_**FOUR WEEKS PASSED…**_

_**Awayuki High School Gym**_

"Wow, look at all those people out there…" Yayoi remarked, peering outside from the door of their locker room.

"What are you talking about, Yayoi?" Himeno questioned her best friend, slipping into a t-shirt over her head. She was busy changing her school uniform to a volleyball outfit for an upcoming tournament. "Who are you spying this time?" There was an amused look on her face.

"Shh… Keep your voice down. We don't wanna alert them right?" Yayoi whispered, placing a finger unto her lips. _"It's them!"_

"Oh…." Himeno nodded in understanding. Her friend was referring to the other rival school team, **_Juuban High Schoo_l** from another part of district in Tokyo. A school rather well known for its competitive volleyball team and had been a declared undefeated victor for the past years. It was the semi-final rounds for high school teams to compete for the regional championships, only then if Himeno's school would survive such a tough competition.

"What's the matter Himeno? You don't look too good." Yayoi was looking quite alarmed, noticing the stricken expression on Himeno's face. "You're not feeling sick are you?"

"Arghh.. Don't know what's wrong with me!" Himeno grumbled, her hands caressing over her stomach. For a sudden strange reason, she began to feel nervous and nauseated not like the other times when she put her life at risk defeating those demon larvae as the Prétear. Her heart beat accelerated, both hands felt shaky and a stomach ache.

"You're just scared that's all." Yayoi said kindly. "I know how you feel, I was like that too when it was my first game. You'll be fine. I've seen you practiced and you've improved."

"Thanks, Yayoi." Himeno smiled gratefully, looking radiant as ever. The faith and trust from Yayoi had put an ease back into Himeno's mind and confidence in herself.

"Hey Awayuki, don't embarrass us out there!" One of her teammates called out to her and sneered as they passed by the two girls. The two best friends completely ignored their tirade of insults.

"You bitch," Himeno swore out loud once they were left alone inside the locker room.

"Yeah, I know." Yayoi agreed, shaking her head. "Tell me about it."

There was an annoying knock on the door. "Enough okay? We'll be right there!" Himeno yelled. She was in a foul mood now.

A blond girl suddenly poked her head inside the room. "Oh… Sorry. Didn't mean to intrude." She apologized. "I'm lost and I'm so bad at directions. I still don't know my way around here. Could you tell me where the nearest washroom might be?"

"If you go straight, passed the boys' locker room and turn on your right." Yayoi instructed.

"Thanks," The girl smiled. She was quite pretty with her long blond hair and wearing a red ribbon.

"Who are you?" Himeno couldn't resist but ask her. She was curious and _felt_ somehow that she has seen this girl somewhere before. Her face looked so familiar…

"Oh, I'm just a visitor." The girl said. "I'm actually one of the players from Juuban High School. My name's Mina Aino." She came forward, extending her hand out to them in a friendly gesture.

"Hi, I'm Himeno and this is my best friend, Yayoi." Himeno said politely, exchanging a handshake in return. Yayoi smiled shyly at Mina and shook her hand as well.

"Wow, I'm so glad to bump into such nice people." Mina confessed. "Tough crowd. I had no idea asking for directions around here can be so difficult…" She said cautiously.

"PMS." Himeno answered her sympathetically.

"Himeno!" Yayoi was shocked by her friend's brazen answer. Mina burst out laughing at Himeno's crude humor.

"Good one." Mina commented. "Well, I gotta run and there's a game out there. It was nice meeting you both."

"You're the captain?" Yayoi noticed a visible "C" on Mina's shirt.

Mina nodded. "You're playing?"

"We both are." Himeno said, looking uneasily for a second.

"Great! I'll see you guys out there. May the best team win." Mina said sincerely. With a final wave of goodbye, she disappeared.

For a moment, Himeno and Yayoi looked at each other quietly.

"We're doomed."

_Part 4 ends/to be continued _


	5. Mirage

_Part 5: Mirage _

_Chapter 5 dedicated to Lise-san, my mentor and friend. Thank you for your words of wisdom. _

Seven auspicious characters descended upon Awayuki High School Gym in the midst of a volleyball tournament. They were known as the Leafe Knights, a mysterious group composed of men and boys gifted with special abilities defending Earth from the evil clutches of Fenryl, the Princess of Disaster. All knights were aided and guided by a_ Prétear_ named Himeno as the chosen one. As their power emerged, she transformed into a modern day heroine though not as famous as _Sailor Moon_.

Upon entering the building, all knights took the last vacant seat on the bench to watch their friend Himeno play on her very first tournament. Coincidentally, the inner scouts were sitting in a row just before them giggling and gossiping among themselves. They too came to support and rally Mina on her victorious day. Darien, Rini, Hotaru and the three guardian cats (Luna, Artemis and Diana) were there as well with the girls but outer scouts were nowhere to be seen. However, they graciously declined the invitation to come but preferred to remain at home in an event of an emergency.

"Mind your manners," Kei said warningly, looking sternly at the three stooges better known as Mannen, Hajime and Shin. The younger, less experienced Leafe Knights still under supervision and guardianship. "Remember we're not in a playground." He had the authority of respect around him, considered to be the "brains" of the group.

"Yes… mother." Mannen retorted back, his eyes blazing in anger. He was rather the most stubborn knight in the group and hated to be treated as a little mischievous child but rather as a grown up with respect and dignity. Yet, he has a long way to go to prove himself worthy as a Leafe knight in the eyes of his superiors.

"You count on us," Hajime and Shin chirped, nodded in response. They had more likeable personality than Mannen, so innocent and naive eager to please anyone who pays attention to them.

Goh snorted. "Wanna bet on that?" Known for his light humor, he was easy-going and laid-back person as anyone would take him seriously sometimes. Sasame chuckled and presumed watching the game in progress.

"Just sit back and watch the blasted game," Hayate growled in annoyance. He was in no mood for another sparring session.

Unsuspectingly, they were being "spied" by Diana, Rini's guardian cat who took a special interest on the group. She sat comfortably atop on Rini's hairdo, all curled up in a resting position. She sensed their aura, having similar powers equaling to the sailor scout. Not born as an ordinary cat, she too possessed an extraordinary gift just like her parents did – Luna and Artemis. The ability to talk and think like a human being, she had no way of communicating to others of her arousing suspicion. The tingling sensation couldn't be ignored but she felt no harm or danger coming from this group of strangers. They emanated pure, kind auras that she hasn't encountered in a longest while.

"Hey look, a kitty." Shin pointed excitedly at Diana greeting him a friendly "meow" as a way of saying "hi."

"She's a pretty one, unusual coloring but unique in a way." Sasame remarked, stared directly at Diana's forehead consists of a crescent moon shape. Diana blushed at his compliments. She took an immediately liking to him. As if on cue, she hopped off from Rini's head and landed on his lap. She meowed, begging to be petted. Sasame brushed his hand softly over her fur and she cuddled right next to him. For the time being, she decided to stay and get acquainted with the Leafe Knights.

All eyes were on her, she could feel them penetrating through her skin and behind her back. Never once in her life, she was pressured this much to win. Win or lose, her classmates depended upon her to give all of her best as if she was fighting against the demon larvae in order for her to survive and stay focus on winning the objective. To conquer her fears, she must first face the obstacles and strategically plan her attack. Unfortunately, she was a newbie and being as such, put more stress unto herself and her self-confidence slipping away. Her troubles began to stir.

"C'mon Awayuki! What the hell are you waiting for and quit standing there like an idiot?" Her captain obnoxiously yelled at her, tapping her foot impatiently. Himeno's other team members grew weary and irritated by the minute while Yayoi looked on helplessly.

Over to the other side of the gym, Mina watched the entire drama unfold and yet unable to repress her raging emotions inside. _"Why those dirty little witches! Taking out their abuse on poor Himeno? Why can't they see that she's so scared?" _Her hands clenched in anger.

"You can do it, Himeno!" Mina exclaimed suddenly, encouragingly. "I believe in you!" Her own team stared at her dumbfounded, shocked beyond words that their own captain supporting the other rival.

"Way to go Mina. That's the spirit!" Mina's friends applauded proudly for her sportsmanship. "Woohoo!" Sasame's gaze fell upon Mina, was quite impressed and touched by her kindness for his friend Himeno.

Himeno's eyes widened in surprise, she thought she must have been hearing things that she wasn't supposed too. Believe or not, Mina of all people would be the last person on Earth rallying for her. A stranger had complete faith in her abilities to succeed. Mina, the talented and confident player whom she envied from afar gained worthy of Himeno's utmost respect and admiration as a true leader and a newfound friend.

"This one's for you, Mina." Himeno whispered happily. It was her turn to serve. She stepped forward and threw the ball into the air. She jumped off, stretched her right arm and slammed the ball hurling towards Mina's direction. Mina intercepted the ball with her famous _flying somersault._ The crowd cheered wildly…

Once again, Juuban High School won the match. The final score was 7 – 6, a close call for Awayuki High School to beat their odds of winning against their rival. It had been a good tournament. Unfortunately, Himeno became the target of her classmates' fury blaming for her bad luck and incompetence.

"This is_ ALL_ yourfault, Takashina." Her captain snarled, shifting her full rage now on Himeno's best friend Yayoi. "If you have stuck your nose somewhere else and hadn't meddled into _ANYTHING_. We WERE so close to winning this game!"

"I….I…." She stuttered. For once in her life, Yayoi was speechless. She was trembling in fear.

"That's enough." Himeno said defensively. Even though, she was physically and emotionally exhausted from the game. Like a true friend, she would never abandoned Yayoi in this time of crisis. Because of her, Yayoi had taken partly responsible for Himeno's mistake and now punished as a result of contempt and cruelty from her classmates.

"Stay out of this, Awayuki." The captain said firmly, "I'll deal with you later."

"No, you won't!" Mina said viciously, stepping in front of the girl's face. "You'll be dealing with me and you should learn how to shut your mouth. Go back to kindergarten and learn some manners!" Her face no longer gentle but show a sign of hate in those cold blue eyes. At this point, she no longer cared and felt the need for violence. She was fed up by the way Himeno and Yayoi being treated unfairly by their team.

The girl's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Oh, you're that blonde bimbo from the other team. Go back to your little corner in your high heels and be on your merry way. This is none of your business."

"I'll _MAKE_ it a point of _my_ business." Mina said threateningly, raising her hand and planned to slap the girl across her face…

"Is there a problem miss?" A male voice suddenly interrupted into her thoughts. Sasame approached her from behind with a concern look on his face.

"Sasame!" Himeno genuinely smiled for the first time, relived to see a familiar face of her friend. Her arms were around Yayoi, comforting her best friend shedding in tears.

"…_.That voice? It can't be!" _Mina was stunned, shaking her head in disbelief. She couldn't be hallucinating. She _knew _where he came from.

Himeno's rival, the captain became fully aware of her surrounding. No longer alone, she decided to leave the group in peace which no one took notice.

Mina slowly turned sideways to get a glimpse of this mysterious man that Himeno befriended by the name of Sasame. She was rewarded by one of his captivating smile. "You must be Mina Aino."

He was even more handsome than she remembered in her dreams. "_Finally_, it's nice to meet you Sasame." She reached out her hand to his…

_Part 5 ends/to be continued _


	6. Closer

_Part 6: Closer _

"A picture worth a thousand words." as the old proverb states, Sasame was now a firm believer of the old wise man's tale. A proverb wouldn't lie of such things. Just by first impression, you could tell whether a person is good or bad. One quick look at her, Mina was a good person with a heart of gold and she was quite pretty for a girl in her age. Not because her beauty that attracted him to her, it was her acceptance and kindness to people. Her strength, believe and faith in others that makes her define who she is today. She was unique in her own way, her true beauty that lies within herself is worthy of his respect and admiration.

"Admire?" Sasame mused out loud. He seemed to be getting _too_ sentimental each day and a little _too _old for having this silly, fantasy crushes on a high school student. The aspect of involving himself with human relationships would be too risky and less likely for him to get hurt again not after he'd been through with Takako. To deny himself with love, he would be incapable of his emotions but his heart yearns for something far more…

The fact remained that there was a slight attraction just couldn't be ignored if he wanted too.

"You must be Mina Aino." He heard himself speak but then his hesitated. It occurred to him that he never properly introduced himself. His thoughts became too preoccupied thinking about this girl which never happened to him before!

She was unusually quiet for a moment, gazing deeply into his blue eyes. Her eyes were unreadable as he tried to asses her reaction. He was afraid that he may have offended her with his rudeness. And then to his astonishment, her whole face lit up in a cheerful smile. "_Finally_, it's nice to meet you Sasame." She greeted, sounding ecstatic and happy meeting him for the first time.

Again, this girl was even more surprising than she appeared to be. No introduction was necessary since they already knew each other's first name basics. Prior to this meeting, they haven't seen each other yet except that he was a well known celebrity here in town for his radio show, "_Sasame's Words Gate_." Assumingly, she _knew _him before or through Himeno and he found out about her through her friends here at the tournament whom he met earlier.

He laughed. "Likewise. Assume to say, there's no need for formal introduction since we know each other first hand." Courteously, they both reached out to shake their hands at the same time. As their hands briefly touched, sparks flew. The initial contact from her shocked him causing a prickling sensation on his skin.

"Wow, _too_ much excitement for one day." She joked, rubbing her two hands together. Her eyes glimmered mischievously.

He smiled. "Are you alright?" He asked her politely and she gave him a brief nod of her head. Although, he didn't mind she was slightly flirting with him. He was used to the attention from his devoted fans. Though, she seemed to be more clever and dynamic young lady that he ever encountered.

"_There is more to it than meets the eye_." Yes, he was profoundly intrigued and curious about this mysterious girl. He too felt the unexplained source of energy emitting from her, strangely similar to Himeno's power.

"Is something the matter?" He noticed a baffled look on her face.

"Red snow?" She questioned, peering closely at a tiny red snowflake that fell on the palm of her hand.

"What?" Sasame's head shot up. Above him, a number of red snowflakes ominously appeared from the ceiling and it rained down on them.

"Princess of Disaster!" He gasped in shock, quickly scanned around the gymnasium. He too saw his friends' troubled expression but there was no sign of _her_…

"Damn all of them!" Himeno's captain cursed, muttering to herself incoherently. She was cowering in a corner, her back leaning against the wall careful not to detect _her _presence to the Leafe Knights. Suddenly, a dark cloud of energy burst within her and a tall woman dressed in a billowing gown appeared. The girl fainted and dropped to the floor unconsciously.

"You're despicable," The woman spat, looking down at her "victim" with such cold, hatred in those red eyes. She had a long flowing hair down to her ankles and fully clothed in a dark royal gown befitting like a majestic queen. A reminiscing of the past ruler named Queen Beryl, a powerful evil queen that destroyed the Moon Kingdom a thousand years ago. For long bitter sixteen years, she was imprisoned inside the Fenril tree by those Leafe Knights. But now she was back in the land of living, to take her claim of vengeance and vowed to destroy those who stood in her way. She was no longer, the gentle and naïve Takako in the past and unknowingly Sasame's lost love. Granted with new powers than the former _Prétear_ that she had been once, she was called Fenril, Princess of Disaster.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Her anger was now in full rage. She had spent precious time and energy executing this plan to alienate Himeno away from her classmates and eventually her best friend, Yayoi until this interference came along.

Mina Aino, the proclaimed star player and captain of volleyball team from Juuban High School.

She shook her head in disgust. Why should she let some ordinary human girl stoop to her level? "She would pay dearly for this!" She said maliciously but her hand wouldn't stop trembling…

_Part 6 ends/to be continued_


	7. Only in your eyes

_- - Part 7: Only in your eyes- -_

"Red snow?" Mina's face was puzzled as she thoroughly inspected the tiny snowflake that mysteriously fell on her hand. To her surprise, it began snowing inside the gymnasium. "Princess of Disaster!" She overheard Sasame gasped in shock, showing a look of disbelief across his handsome face.

She turned to him in confusion. "Princess of Disaster? Who are you talking about Sasame?" She asked him curiously.

The worried expression on his face disappeared and he flashed her a smile. "Oh, it's just a fairy tale. Nothing important."

"Really?" She was unconvinced. The explanation given to her sounded suspicious and bizarre even though it wasn't her place to question him since they just met today. She didn't want him to think that she was noisy and rude. "Oh, I like to hear that story someday…" She said innocently.

"Maybe if you tell me yours." He replied casually, shifting the conversation elsewhere. Honestly, he was more concerned about Mina's safety and a potential danger nearby. He couldn't risk endangering Mina's innocent life.

Mina's smile widened even more, surprised by his response. He was flirting with her! Finally, a good-looking guy was showing some interest in her. She wanted to pinch herself if she was dreaming, becoming more distracted easily. She was unaware that Artemis came to her side and jabbed her with his claw to gain her attention.

"Awww…Artemis!" She was startled, glared down at Artemis for a few seconds. But from his stern expression, Mina realized it was time to step into action as Sailor Venus. "Oh right…" She nodded her head in understanding.

As soon as she was about to leave Sasame's side, the red ominous snow disappeared instantly. "That's really weird, it stopped snowing completely." She remarked.

_At least, you'll be safe from harm. _Sasame thought to himself, feeling quite relieved. _She _was no longer here to terrorize Himeno and her new friend, Mina just for the time being. Fenril vanished without a trace.

"That's you're cat, Artemis right?" Sasame bent down to gently stroke Artemis' fur and Artemis enthusiastically responded to him a friendly meow in return.

"Yeah, he is. He's quite a handful." Mina laughed. "He brought me this bouquet of roses." She cradled the bouquet lovingly into her arms, inhaling their wonderful scent. "Thank you, Artemis."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Artemis." Sasame commented, eyeing at her admiringly. "Just like his mistress."

"You think so?" Mina felt self conscious all of a sudden under his watchful gaze.

Sasame nodded. "Thank you for standing up for Himeno. It really means a lot to me."

"No problem, oh! I'd forgot about her." Mina looked over her shoulder and saw Himeno hugging Yayoi. "I wonder if they're alright?" She wondered as she approached them.

"Hi, this is for you." Mina declared, handing them each two long stem roses.

"Wha-What's this for?" Both Himeno and Yayoi were surprised, took the roses from her.

"You've guys earned it, you're the real winners around here." Mina said proudly.

"Tha-Thanks!" Yayoi stuttered.

"This is really sweet of you, Mina!" Himeno said gratefully, smiling happily. "I can't thank you enough after what you've done so much for us.

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for." Mina winked at her. "Hey, how about we get ourselves outta here and go for celebration?" She suggested.

"Great idea!" Himeno exclaimed excitedly. Then, her stomach made some grumbling noises. "Oops, sorry about that." She said sheepishly. She looked embarrassed.

"Oh Himeno!" Mina laughed at her, reminding her so much of Serena whenever she was scrambling for food in hunger. Her wandering eyes traveled back to Sasame nodding his head approvingly. Mina felt her spirits lift up. This was going to be a better day after all.

_-- Part 7 ends/to be continued--_


	8. Be still, my heart

_-- Part 8: Be still, my heart--_

"Wow, this town is REALLY confusing." Serena was perplexed, scanning the building signs in awe. "There so many businesses named Awayuki. You must be pretty famous around here, Himeno." She enjoyed the late morning stroll along with her long time boyfriend Darien, clinging to him possessively.

"Not exactly," Himeno answered, "My father remarried my stepmother, Natsue and renamed the town after him." She explained, giving them a walking tour guide around Awayuki Town.

"That sounds soooooo romantic!" Serena gushed with excitement.

"Tell me about it," Himeno shook her head. "My parents are hopelessly in love."

Yayoi sighed dreamily. "It's like a fairy tale come true."

Raye opened her mouth and spoke loudly. "Well meat-ball-head, you don't need to prove that on my account. You're spacey enough as it is." She smiled gleefully, her eyes gleamed innocently.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Raye!" Serena shot back angrily upon hearing a few snickered on Raye's behalf.

Himeno laughed. Mina's closest friends were all a riot. It didn't take any longer to bond with them instantly. They were all kind and friendly just like Mina, making you feel a part of their group like a family and a sense of belonging. It was the same instant connection she felt with her comrades, the Leafe Knights.

Serena, very sweet girl with a unique hairstyle of two braided buns; Darien, her older gorgeous college boyfriend; Raye, a raven haired beauty with such surpassing confidence and very assertive personality; Lita, a tall strong brunette girl; Amy, a blue haired girl very shy and intelligent that reminded her so much of Yayoi; Hotaru, quiet and innocent child very much like Shin; and lastly, Rini, a carbon copy of Serena but **_as cousins_** by relationsHimeno could have sworn Rini might be Serena's daughter which in truth, Rini _was _the future child of Darien and Serena from the 30th century Crystal Tokyo.

Apparently, Himeno wasn't the only one admiring her newfound friends. Goh _seemed _to appear dazed and bashful around Lita who was deliriously flirting with him! Between Kei and Amy, they were talking animatedly about some computer related issues that were beyond Himeno's understanding. And lastly, Mannen and Rini stubbornly trading insults at each other while Hotaru tried to alleviate some kind of truce between them.

_This is match made in heaven. _An interesting idea fixated on Himeno's mind.

"Hmm… meat-ball-head huh? Nice nickname." Hayate grinned wickedly. "Quit stalling, tuliphead. You're moving too slow."

"Don't you even dare start with me, Hayate!" Himeno flashed him an irritated look. She quickly ignored him and then switched her attention to Mina and Sasame who were exactly like a cozy couple in love from her point of view. The picturesque scene of them together as a family with Shin, Hajime and the 3 cats walking beside them made Himeno smile even more.

"That was a very exciting game and you're very skilled as a volleyball player, Mina." Sasame noted. " I was amazed on how you intercepted the ball from Himeno! I'd never seen anything quite like it before."

"Oh… that's one of my special moves called _flying somersault._." Mina said. "I've learned that technique since back in England."

"From England? You grew up there?" Sasame asked, clearly interested.

"Umm… I was there for awhile you could say that." Mina said carefully, trying to find the right words to say. Discussing one's past was not her favorite topic, too much painful for her to remember. Yet seeing his eagerness and openness, he _looked _genuinely interested and _willing _to listen whatever she has to say. He _seemed _to be sensitive and trustworthy person to talk too about any problems.

Sasame gave her an encouraging smile. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me anything." He sensed deep sadness from her voice, just hiding behind that façade of her smile. It reminded him of his own troubles, shutting his pain away from the world to see. "There are just some things that we don't want to talk about."

"It's okay," Mina's face suddenly brightened. "That was my old life back then, a long time ago."

"And now you're here in Japan." Sasame added. "With a new life and good memories to last a lifetime."

"Couldn't have it said better, myself." Mina nodded her head. "Thank you Sasame for understanding." She said quietly.

"You're welcome. If you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen." He said kindly.

"Just maybe….Someday…" Her voice trailed off. Sasame watched her as she took out a crumpled envelope from her pocket. It looked like a wedding invitation addressed to her. She held it for a second and shoved it right back inside.

_I know too well of your pain, Mina. An old wound that never heals, the emotional scars we carry around in our hearts. Unable to forgive and forget, we too must endure the pain that never goes away… _

_Takako… _He whispered _her _name.

_Allan, Katrina… _ Mina pondered.

"I…I'm sorry. Did you say something Sasame?" Mina questioned. "I spaced out there for a second. Didn't mean too…"

Sasame laughed. "I was just thinking you must be feeling tired this morning especially we've been walking in miles by now. What do you say if I treat you for lunch?"

"Sounds great! It's a date then." Mina blushed at her response. "I didn't mean it that way." _Arrgghh, come on girl. Why am I being so shy around him?_

To her surprise, he was smiling at her! "It IS a date because I asked you out and my treat right?"

_Don't mind spending the time with a cute guy like you. No problems at all. _"Right on!" She agreed. "Where to then? What do you have in mind?" They spent a few minutes discussing, the possibility of a new romance blossoming.

_- - Part 8 ends/to be continued - -_


End file.
